


A New Addition To The Family

by carolej126



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Second Generation series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written in 2002.This story is part of the 'Second Generation' AU series created by Marianne, where Jim is married to Megan Connor and Blair is married to Aislynn Tyler (an OFC created by Marianne). This series picks up several years in the future with their sons Simon Blair Ellison and Tyler James Sandburg.Jim and his son await the arrival of a new family member.





	A New Addition To The Family

"Daddy, why do we have to stay out here?" Simon Ellison asked, the four-year-old swinging his feet back and forth impatiently. "Mommy got to go in." 

Jim shifted in his chair, turning to face his son. "Your mom is helping Aunt Lennie have her baby," he responded patiently, despite having already answered the same question several times in the past few minutes. "Remember?" 

Simon nodded. "We could help, too." He gave his father a pleading look. 

Trying to hide his grin, Jim shook his head. "The doctor said only Mommy and Uncle Blair can help right now. But as soon as the baby is born, we can go in." 

"I'm tired of waiting," Simon said, a slight whine in his voice. 

"I know," Jim commiserated, knowing the hospital waiting room had not been designed with an active four-year-old boy in mind. Simon had already spent more than an hour playing with two Hot Wheel cars on the carpeted floor before growing tired of the game and climbing into the chair next to his father, book in hand. Now, after sitting quietly and reading one of his favorite books with a little help from his dad, the youngster was restless. "Sometimes babies take a long time to be born. He'll come when he's ready." 

"Did I take a long time?" 

"You sure did," Jim laughed, smiling at the memory. He wrapped his arm around the young boy's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Your mom and I were _so_ glad when you finally arrived." 

A pleased smile spread across Simon's face. "Uncle Blair, too?" 

"Uncle Blair was very excited," Jim said, thinking to himself that 'very excited' was an understatement. "He brought a whole bag of toys to the hospital, so he could play with you." 

Simon pulled his legs up, sitting criss-cross in the slightly padded chair. "I can't wait to play with the baby." 

Jim tousled Simon's hair. "I think the baby can't wait to play with _you_." 

"Really?" Simon's face lit up even more. 

"Yep," Jim nodded. "Remember last night, when you touched Aunt Lennie's tummy and--" 

"The baby moved!" Simon cut in with excitement. "Aunt Lennie said he was kicking his feet." 

Jim looked down at his son. "And what did Uncle Blair tell you that meant?" 

"He likes me." Simon's eyes shone. 

"That's right," Jim nodded again. "And I bet he can't _wait_ to play with you." 

Jumping out of his chair, Simon bounced up and down. "I'm gonna show him my cars, and my animals, and my books, and my cowboy boots, and my bike, and my dinosaurs." He paused in his recitation only long enough to add, "I'm gonna show him _everything_!" 

Jim chuckled, envisioning every toy in the house lined up on the living room floor, awaiting the infant's inspection. "Don't forget the baby will be too little to play with you for a while." 

"I know. But I can still show him my toys, can't I?" Simon turned questioning eyes on his father. 

"Yes, you can," Jim agreed. 

"And I can help take care of him and feed him, too. Uncle Blair said I can." Simon fidgeted in place. "Daddy, how much longer?" he said with a sigh. 

"Not much longer," Jim answered. "Why don't you play with one of the toys your mom packed for you?" At Simon's negative head shake, he suggested, "We could read another one of your books." 

Simon sighed again. "Don't want to." 

Jim glanced around the small waiting room, hoping to spot something that would provide a distraction for the small boy. "How 'bout if we watch some tv?" Without waiting for a response, Jim headed for the television. Suspended from the ceiling, it was showing a popular soap opera, but he didn't think anyone would mind if he changed the channel to something more appropriate for a child. He searched through the stations until he reached The Cartoon Network. Seeing Simon's faint spark of interest, he reclaimed his seat and patted his lap in invitation. "Come sit with me and we'll watch it together." 

Considering the suggestion for a moment, Simon finally nodded. "Okay." He reached for the large gift bag that sat beside his chair and pulled out a stuffed teddy bear, cradling the toy to his chest and stroking its fur gently with his fingertips before climbing into his father's lap. 

"The baby is going to love that bear." 

"I know he will, Daddy." Simon gave the bear a hug. Father and son had taken several trips to local shops in search of the perfect baby gift. After much contemplation and toy-testing, Simon had finally decided on the brown bear, knowing its soft fur would be as pleasing to tiny fingers as it was to his own. "And I'm gonna take care of the bear until he's old enough to play with it." 

At Simon's response, a smile teased at the corner of Jim's mouth. He had wondered if Simon would be able to give up the toy when the time came, knowing the young child had become quite attached to the stuffed animal since bringing it home. "Do you think the baby will like the presents your mom and I got for him?" 

Simon wrinkled his nose. "They're just clothes, Daddy." 

Laughing, Jim pictured the gifts he and Megan had picked out. His wife had selected several tiny outfits, while Jim had chosen an infant-sized Jag's t-shirt and hat. Those gifts, boxed and wrapped, awaited the newborn at home. 

With Simon focused on the screen, Jim allowed his hearing to range out, easily zeroing in on the sound of his Guide's voice. From the reassurances being spoken by both Blair and Megan, along with the instructions being given by the doctor, he knew it wouldn't be much longer before the baby arrived. He smiled, remembering the excitement on Blair's face as he waved and disappeared down the hallway toward his wife's room. 

Not wanting to intrude on the private moment, Jim pulled his hearing back, checking only intermittently for the sound that would signify the baby's arrival. Finally, just as the cartoon came to a close, Jim heard the noise he'd been waiting for. "Simon, guess what I hear?" 

The four-year-old twisted around to look up curiously at his father. Spotting Jim's grin, his eyes widened. "The baby?" 

Jim nodded toward Aislynn's room. "Listen." He gently rubbed his son's shoulders, anchoring him through his sense of touch. The fledgling Sentinel hadn't yet experienced any zone outs, but Jim didn't want to take any chances. 

Tilting his head to the side, Simon extended his hearing. It wasn't long before he recognized a familiar voice. "I hear Mommy." 

"What else?" Jim prompted. 

Simon listened again. "I hear Uncle Blair, and Aunt Lennie, and..." A look of awe crossed his face as he heard the shrill cry of a newborn. "Is that our baby?" 

"It sure is," Jim laughed, both amused and pleased by the way Simon had automatically included the baby in his own family. 

"Can we go in now?" Simon asked, poised to slide from his father's lap. 

"Your mom will come get us when it's okay for us to go in." 

"But I heard the baby," Simon protested, his bottom lip sticking out in an overly-dramatic pout. "Aunt Lennie said we could see the baby when he comes." 

Jim gave Simon an affectionate squeeze, his desire to see the new baby as strong as his son's. "We will, kiddo. But we have to wait for the doctor to finish taking care of them." 

Simon nodded his reluctant acceptance, settling back against his father. A frown expressed his displeasure at the additional, and in his opinion, totally unnecessary, delay. His eyes went back to the television screen, but it was obvious his attention was elsewhere as he darted quick glances at the waiting room doorway every few seconds. 

A few minutes later, father and son looked up as Megan came through the doorway, a bright smile on her face. 

"Mommy!" Simon called eagerly. Leaving the bear in Jim's lap, he jumped down and ran to meet her. His arms went around her legs. "I heard our baby, Mommy!" 

"I'm not surprised," Megan laughed, bending over to rub the small back. "That little one has a good set of lungs." 

Jim moved forward to join them, and his gaze met that of his wife. He exhaled softly in relief when she nodded faintly, indicating all was well with mother and child. 

"Can I see the baby now, Mommy?" Simon asked hopefully. He quickly retrieved the teddy bear from his father and tucked it back inside the gift bag. "I wanna give him his present." 

"Yes, you can. But remember, quiet voices." 

"I'll be very, very quiet," Simon promised, demonstrating just how quiet he could be by placing one finger on his lips and tiptoeing toward the door. 

Jim gathered him up with a chuckle, hoisting Simon up in the air before settling him on his hip. "Let's go say hi to Tyler James Sandburg." 

"That's an awfully long name, Daddy." 

"It is pretty long," Jim agreed. 

Simon thought for a moment. "Tyler starts with a 'T', right, Daddy?" 

"Yes, it does." 

"And James starts with a 'J'." A smile lit up Simon's face. "I'm gonna call him TJ." The smile faded for a second as he looked at his parents. "Is that okay?" 

Megan gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'd say that's just fine." 

"So would I," Jim declared, pressing a soft kiss of his own on Simon's hair. 

With that issue settled to his satisfaction, Simon bounced anxiously in Jim's hold. "Let's go, Daddy! I want to see TJ!" 

Jim exchanged a smile with Megan before he gestured for his wife to lead the way. Carrying his son, he followed Megan out the door and down the hallway, eager to meet the new addition to his family. 


End file.
